Roger
Roger is a sniper that lives in Cybernetic India and serves in the Normie Elimination Task Force. Despite S.C.H.O.O.L. being at war with the Cybernetic Indian government, Roger and an unidentified colleague of his nonetheless help (in secret) S.C.H.O.O.L. assassinate normies on command. For this reason, S.C.H.O.O.L. member Weed Dude has him on speed dial in case of emergency. As part of his clandestine service to S.C.H.O.O.L., he is responsible for the cleansing of Derpina. Appearance and Role Roger is a cis white male equipped with a child-murdering assault death murder weapon, a backpack, and an unknown partner, possibly also named Roger, by his side. While he has only had one verified appearance in The Adventures of Weed Bro and Friends, he may have appeared before and we didn't realize it because his camouflage is very expertly applied. In the issue where he debuted, Derpina approached Weed Dude, exclaiming that she is a real gamer. Weed Dude, naturally skeptical about a claim that appeared to be that of a gamer girl, requested that she reveal the title of the game she last played, which was the extremely controversial Candy Crush, a Normie-tier "game" infamous among Meme Masters for its anti-dank qualities that has been condemned by the Church of the Dank and banned throughout the 9Gaganese Empire and its client states. Upon hearing this revelation, Weed Dude tragically contemplated the idea of suicide, even going as far as to put a very small desert eagle to the side of his head. However, he quickly realized an alternative method to rid the world of the Normie traitor and dropped the mindset, opting to call Roger on his Nokia Phone instead. He then famously exclaimed "take a headshot !" to which Roger replied with his trademarked catchphrase: "ROGER THAT." Roger then scoped in on Derpina's temple and fired a shot. The 7.62×51mm NATO bullet pierced her skull, almost directly between her wall-eyed pupils. Derpina was almost certainly killed on impact, however the strip did not show the result of the shot being taken, meaning Derpina could have lived, although the chance of her survival is very small. After this, Weed Dude exclaimed: "AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW YYYYYYEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAA". Since he is responsible for the death of Derpina, Weed Bro theorist u/AnalFootCake postulates he might also be responsible for the disappearance of Derp, a legendary Meme Master from the First Days of the Cyber. This would mean that Roger may be far more important to the lore than previously supposed, as he could be the explanation for why many of the Rages, except for, of course, the Troll, haven't been seen in years. The /r/ComedyCemetery Weed Bro Research Team has advised that all meme scholars study this strip thoroughly, as it may be the last time Third Dimension humans lay eyes on Roger. Roger's Survival in the Cybernetic Human Genocide Roger is a man of stealth. Cloaked in state-of-the-art camouflage, as well as a habit to abstain from social media, Roger was able to avoid tagging and capturing. Because of this, Roger may be the only Homo sapiens sapiens left on the Cyber. Surrounded by Cybernetic Meme Masters, Roger refuses to accept his status of last human. This may explain Roger's tendencies to hunt down and murder the creatures of the cyber. Political views Despite working for the Cybernetic Indian government as a member of the Normie Elimination Task Force, Roger seems to be sympathetic to S.C.H.O.O.L., even secretly helping its member assassinate normies on request. It is possible that he has performed acts of sabotage or espionage for S.C.H.O.O.L., but this is unconfirmed. References Category:Single-Appearance Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Soldiers